mortalisfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Bearmood
Born to moderate wealth, Michael perceived his birth to be stained by the disloyalty of his already-once married mother and his deceiving father. Finding comfort in the livelihoods of his father's hunting party, he left his home in the pursuit of ridding himself of dishonor. Known as a burly man with a knack for friendship, Michael never passes an opportunity to create connections on his way to reaching his ultimate goal. Childhood "To know these good men and their loyalty inspires me to this day. What odd wonder brought me to learn their art." Where one finds the darkest leaves in a night like pitch, the hunters of Alfonsez place their camp for the rest they need. With the crackling fire silencing the chuckles of the shadowy men crowding around, their babble brings forth the son of their leader. Stumbling to his father's seat, Michael falls to the grasp of his dad Alfonsez, who motions him to sit beside him. Shushing, he jokingly grins at his son as he taps a clutched arrowhead to his mouth, gesturing to his own ear, and then to the men around. As Alfonsez prepares his gear for the hunt, Michael listens to the laughter of the waging men, watching them betting on who would take out the biggest game. When all bets were placed, the men took to rest in their tents. Upon the cracking of dawn, the trackers sought themselves the path of a traveling boar. While the hunters led the way, the leader of the crew rode behind with his heir on a maturing foal. As icy winds began blowing through the trees, Michael perks up to see the men scouting ahead. With youthful curiosity, Michael asks his father, "Why are they helping us?" With a raised brow, Alfonsez answers, "Those men ahead? They live to hunt for food." "What do you mean? Don't they have food?" "Yes, but a man needs meat, or else they won't be big and strong like you." The father pats his son's back but notices a perplexing look on his face. "Can't we just give them food?" "We can't do that, Michael, we need our money to buy our food." "Then why can't they just buy their own food?" With a heavy sigh, the father states. "It's more complicated than that Michael." "I don't understand." "Those people aren't like us, they can hunt all they want but they won't have what we have, it's not easy to explain." "Then if we have, then why do we hunt, father?" "People like men who can fend for themselves, the people richer than us, they believe that it trains us to fight. When we show that we have killed a strong animal, it shows we provide not just for us, but for our people too. That makes you a good man." The Hunt of a Lifetime On the hunt of a lifetime, Michael found himself taking the reigns of the horse his father left him to guide. Seemingly taking the lead, Alfonsez brought his men to kill a large boar that could easily injure or kill a man. Taking notice of the hunters, the boar sped shyly off in the distance where Mickey saw the party circle around, dodging what the men could fire at with their arrows. Striking true as the boar returned towards its humble beginnings where a lucky arrow had struck its back to force its painful shrieks. To this arrow of fate, the boar changed directions and into the path of Michael's horse, giving a crazed cacophony of sound and madness from its bleeding wound. Rearing back, the horse yelled as it stood on its hind legs while the boar sped around in its attempt to avoid being trampled. Fearful and alone, Michael lost his grip on the horse, falling to the ground headfirst before being caught by one of the brave men chasing the beast. What Michael had unseen was that this member of the party had witnessed Alfonsez take the charge at the boar, seeing firsthand how the other men could not hit their target. Where they failed, Alfonsez closed in and in a change of attitude the boar turned back as if to charge at Alfonsez. Before he was struck, one of his men tackled Alfonsez out of the way, only to break his bones from the strike of the suddenly bold boar. In agony, the man followed the man back to where Mickey was left and took the lead once more to save his life from certain death. In spite of his injury, Michael's head did not reach the floor thanks to the man. And while the hunters gave chase, the father was nowhere to be seen, seemingly ahead of the others and focused on his quest. Before he knew it, he and the hunters were on their way back to the town to celebrate their success, the boar was dead. The Con After the hunt had concluded the return of Alfonsez's hunting party was met with a rousing celebration by the people who saw the carcass of the boar. Showcasing the body of the large beast, Alfonsez declared himself the swift killer while the rest of the men and Michael stood beside him. Later, hidden away in homely seclusion, Alfonsez paid the men their share of the boar's meat as well sacks of coins to pass around. Reluctantly, he paid the wounded hunter a bonus for the sacrifice of his health. Deceived by his father, fully knowing the truth, Michael despised this side to his father and the con which his honor had been. However, he found his inspiration to the men who had helped him gain that honor, who were truly the ones worthy of calling themselves "good men". Since then Michael has held the philosophy that the art of the hunt bestowed a sense of honor to those who earned it, a driving force that affects him to this day. Adolescence "My father is an honest man but can stray to this day to gain favor from his fellow man, merchants, and watchful highborn." Aging into an adolescent man, Michael took every opportunity to beg his favor to allow him to join the hunting party, even going so far as to beckon him to make one for him. Learning everything from trapping, fishing, archery, skinning, and more, Alfonsez believed his son to be becoming a truly respectable man. Though much to Michael's despair, his father didn't see much use for his now former, ever-increasingly injured hunting party and decommissioned them. Though they didn't go unrewarded for their years of loyalty, tr;dr After his first hunting trip, Michael begged his father to bring him on every trip his father organized in the hopes of learning more from him and the hunters, even going so far as to ask him to organize one for him. With knowledge over trapping, fishing, skinning, archery, and more, his father thought his heir would become a truly respected man. For the hunters of yore, the injuries sustained eventually placed them out of commission to work, spending their health for the success of Alfonsez. As loyal men, they were briefly checked every now and them by Alfonsez but were quickly replaced as each member forcefully retired. In the years following the replacement of the last of Michael's favorite hunters, he took it upon himself to leave on his own after learning the story of his mother's disloyalty when he came of age. Looking to make a name for himself and remove his perceived stain of dishonor, Michael left his home and traveled towards the Numerian Peninsula, wherein he found himself in the town of Fjelram as an adult. Too Long; Didn't Read Prior to his birth, Michael's mother was married to an elderly veteran who ignored her to the point she feared she would be unable to birth a child. Having second thoughts about her love for the veteran, she sought the love of another man, a wealthy businessman; the owner of a successful merchant guild. In the midst of the affair, the old man died from poorly made food, leading to the marriage between the lovers. Once remarried, Michael was born and he was recognized as a legitimate bastard. In his childhood, Michael ventured with his father to his first hunt, one he would never forget. Saved by the men of his father's hunting party, he felt that the art of the hunt was somehow honorable. In his adolescence, he learned of his near illegitimacy through the mocking of other children. Upon reaching maturity, he confronted his father who told him the truth of the affair, and how he revealed it to his equals so that Michael would at least become recognized as his own, allowing him inheritance rights. Despite his father's honesty, Michael left his home in search of a way to rid himself of his dishonor, finding his way to the Numerian Peninsula. In search of a place to call his own, Michael found Fallram, assuming the name Mickey Bearmood as he planned to rid himself of his past and create a future for himself, where he feels he has found a great foundation for his own honorable merchant guild. Current events A new home In his search for a place of potentiality, the newly aliased Mickey Bearmood traveled his way to the town of Fallram. Though his journey had been mostly uneventful, he had put his practical knowledge of survival to good use as he foraged and hunted his way into the heartlands. Upon entering the town, he had already gained knowledge on the state it was in but with no friends Mickey found himself sleeping on the floor nearby the statue of Fallram. Upon a normal day, Michael found a man willing to offer him a place to stay in exchange for a business partnership. His new landlord and business partner, Ezekiel offered him spices for Mickey's meats from his game. This was his start in Fallram. Random encounters Being a talkative man, Mickey faced many friends and acquaintances in learning of this new home of his. In a sudden strike, a drunkard grappled overhand towards Mickey. At the sight of his face, the face was abnormal, rotten, and powered by necromancy. His first experience, though shocking, would not be the last. The situation had quelled when the surrounding men aided in Mickey's safety and soon they were all safe from this looming threat. After things calmed, Mickey worried he would be infected by the disease of the body, seeking to cleanse himself with the help of an apothecary and later a priest which had taught and given to him The Sidlium, damaged by the attack of the undead man prior to Mickey's own encounter. A start for his conversion to Lysterism. The Undead Pagan and the Lesser Knight On a regular day in Fallram, a shout called for help for a lesser knight to deal with the trespassing of an armored pagan man. Wishing to show his goodwill for the town, Mickey had found the soldier by his side to volunteer his aid in capturing this criminal. With bow in hand, both the soldier and he gave chase until the trespasser found his end at the bank of the river by the church's side. Believing the man to have met his match, the soldier allowed the owner of a shed not longer than a jump's distance to bury the body on his behalf. To their surprise though, the body had come to them once more the next day, seeking revenge in a state of undeath. Fought and burned for their misdeeds, both the undead pagan and their creator died by the flame as the lesser knight put the necromancer to a trial where Mickey testified against the cur. Final.png|Mickey Bearmood gleefully chopping away Bearmood.jpg|A sketch of Mickey Bearmood Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Foreigners